


lost in endless nights (lost in love)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s overtones, Evak Advent Calendar, M/M, PDA, Panties, Rimming, it's getting more D/s now btw, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: “What the fu-…?” Even holds up a small plastic bag full of red sequins in one hand, the advent calendar in the other. “What’s this supposed to be?”“You’re just gonna have to wait and see, aren’t you?” Isak winks.





	lost in endless nights (lost in love)

**Author's Note:**

> AHH DAY 2 KIDS 
> 
> a cheeky late one for all u uk babies and an idk what time one for all you other worldly babies 
> 
> also this entire series is gonna be bottom!isak, v. D/s, if you're offended by that then I suggest you dont read lmao
> 
>  
> 
> title from Body by LÉON
> 
> ok gee says bye !!

 

 

///

 

 

 

  _“What the fu-…?” Even holds up a small plastic bag full of red sequins in one hand, the advent calendar in the other. “What’s this supposed to be?”_

_“You’re just gonna have to wait and see, aren’t you?” Isak winks._

 

 

 

**LØRDAG – 23:10**

 

 

 

**Jonas’ House**

 

 

 

“You little slut, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Even whispers angrily into Isak’s ear, tightening his grip on Isak’s hips as he runs his thumb over the exposed strip of skin where Isak’s shirt is riding up as he wriggles against Even’s crotch.

 

 

Isak swallows thickly around the lump in his throat. He always gets a bit self-conscious when Even calls him a slut, making him feel like he actually is one, as if it’s not just a name Even calls him to get him riled up.

 

 

“What do you mean?” He asks, fingers curling into the fabric of Even’s t-shirt sleeve where his arm’s slung around the older boy’s shoulders.

 

 

“Oh, you know what I mean.” Even’s voice is dangerously low, fingertips digging into the soft layer of baby fat on Isak’s hip. “Don’t think I didn’t noticed the way you walked in here.”

 

 

Isak glances over at where their group is laughing around Jonas’ coffee table, in various stages of drunkenness. Magnus is on his back, rolling around and meowing like a kitten, while Mahdi and Jonas holler and hoot out obnoxious laughs in encouragement of Magnus’ drunken antics. Isak is pretty sure none of them are paying him and Even any attention, having grown more than used to their over-the-top PDAs, Isak regularly plopping himself down on to Even’s lap when they’re in the middle of a conversation. However, he can’t help but get nervous in case the boys overhear what Even’s saying to him, or see how badly it turns him on, and never let him hear the end of it.

 

 

After all, he is feeling kinda slutty and decadent in his man’s lap, pleasantly warm from the wine Even’s supplying him with.

 

 

“How have I been walking?” Isak asks with an innocent tilt of his head, staring at Even with wide eyes, blinking slowly. Even tucks the hand on Isak’s leg between Isak’s full thighs, stroking over the fabric of Isak’s sweatpants with his thumb. Even leans him, moving his other hand to the small of Isak’s back and pushing against it, forcing Isak closer. He presses his nose into Isak’s neck, just behind his ear. Isak lets out a shaky sigh.

 

 

“Like you’re wearing something… something you _know_ drives me fucking wild, baby.” Even nips Isak’s ear, running his tongue over the shell of it. “Like you want to wind me up… Like you want to get punished, like the whore you are, hm?”

 

 

Isak’s hand flies from Even’s sleeve to his neck, gripping it tightly.

 

 

“We… Our friends our right there, Even,” Isak mutters, pulling on a few strands of hair at Even’s neck desperately to try to get his attention, where it’s all focused on reducing him to a writhing mess via his sensitive neck.

 

 

“Hmm, maybe you should have thought about that before you wore them to a pregame, Isak. And started grinding on my dick like you’re being _paid_ for it.” Even retorts, enjoying the way Isak’s jaw tightens at his words, a high-pitched noise escaping through his clenched teeth.

 

 

“Oh, baby. What am I going to do with you…?” Even rubs his hand up and down Isak’s leg, fingers creeping dangerously close to Isak’s cock, which is chubbing up at Even’s words.

 

 

Isak exhales heavily.

 

 

“I think… I think you should take me home… And take these off me…” Isak reaches around behind him and pushes Even’s hand lower, under the waistband of his sweatpants and to the curve of his ass, so that Even can feel the hemline against his fingers. Even’s breath hitches, his fingers twitching, itching to rip them off.

 

 

“And then who knows what’ll happen?” Isak finishes with a smile, a small quirk of his lips on one side, the subtle smile complimenting his flushed cheeks perfectly.

 

 

“How about this: we go upstairs right now, find the closest room with a bed, and I fuck you so hard I have to carry you home? How about that?” Even proposes, running the tip of his forefinger along the hem. He feels little goosebumps rise up on Isak’s lower back, and a shiver runs through the smaller boy.

 

 

Isak shakes his head.

 

 

“No, Ev. When we get home.” He says adamantly and Even glowers at him.

 

 

“Fine. Ugh, you have no clue how much the idea of the boys hearing you turns me on. Jesus, your little whines, how you moan when I fill you up, bet they’d all want to take turns on you, wouldn’t they?” Even uses the hand on Isak’s thigh to pull him closer, so Isak’s side is fully pressed against Even’s chest. Isak wriggles, Even’s words making his fuzzy brain swim. He glances over at the boys again, who are all shouting obscenely along to whatever song is playing.

 

Isak feels like he’s _drowning_.

 

 

“Please, take me home.” Isak paws at Even’s chest, fingers restless in Even’s hair.

 

 

“Of course, baby.” Even withdraws his hand from down the back of Isak’s sweatpants and gently pats his leg.

 

 

“C’mon, up you get. Hey, boys?” He has to shout over the music to be heard as Isak drags himself off Even’s lap, pulling Even up with him. “We’re off now, Little Princess is tired.” He says, after Mahdi’s paused the song, wrapping an arm around Isak’s waist and planting a kiss at his temple.

 

 

Isak scowls, stamping his foot a little, making the boys laugh.

 

 

“Such a brat.” Jonas slurs, and Magnus crows. “Y’can make it out by yourself, right?” Jonas doesn’t wait for a reply, already knowing the answer, as he waves his beer bottle in the vague direction of the door, then signals to Mahdi to turn the music back on.

 

 

“Byyeeeee!” Magnus squeaks, a dopey smile on his face as he watches them.

 

 

Even and Isak take that as their cue to leave.

 

 

Even guides Isak home, arm firmly round his waist the entire time, glaring at anyone who so much as looks in their direction, acting like a territorial dog in heat, fending off attackers from his prey.

 

 

And if Isak thought Even was acting vicious on the way home, he had no idea what was about to hit him the moment Even pushes him through the open door of their flat.

 

 

Isak can feel Even’s eyes on him, so he sways his hips a little as he saunters towards their bed, mind still a bit fuzzy from the wine, but the cold air on the walk to their apartment had sobered him up like a slap in the face. He hears the door slam and suddenly there are two long arms twisting themselves around his waist and spinning him round.

 

 

Even rakes his eyes over Isak’s flushed face, lingering on the slight discolouration on Isak’s bottom lip, where he’d kissed him a bit too hard yesterday morning. Even smirks as Isak’s cheeks heat up even further under the intense scrutiny, and Even pulls Isak closer. Isak tilts his head up, silently begging for a kiss.

 

 

“Jonas was right, you know.” Even says, teasing Isak as he leans in then pulls away. “You’re a little brat. So used to getting what you want. I spoil you.”

 

 

Isak whines, pouting his lips and watching Even from droopy, half-lidded eyes.

 

 

“I can’t help it, though. When you’re _normally_ so fucking good for me.” Even kisses Isak’s lips once, a soft, gentle press, before he’s back in his original place.

 

 

“Go get on the bed, baby. Wanna _spoil_ you some more.” Even pats Isak’s ass a couple of times, then leans his shoulder against the wall dividing their main room and their kitchen, watching as Isak makes his way over to their bed.

 

 

Even’s eyes Isak, following every little swish of his hips, the way the material of his sweatpants clings to the curves of his ass, his loose curls bouncing, and it takes every ounce of his self-restraint to not grab him by his skinny little waist, shove his head down into the pillows and fuck him till he’s screaming.

 

 

When Isak reaches the edge of the bed, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and slowly pulls them down, revealing the red, sequined panties he has on underneath. The sequins glitter in the pale moonlight filtering in through the window, and from where Even’s standing, he can just make out the “ _Unwrap Me_ ” embellished in white sequins across the top of Isak’s ass.

 

 

Even lets out a low appreciative whistle. Isak looks back over his shoulder, grinning cheekily.

 

 

“You like them?” He wiggles his hips a little, and that’s about as much as Even can take before he’s striding over to Isak and shoving his hands down the back of Isak’s panties, taking two handfuls of ass and _squeezing_. Isak’s hips jerk back desperately.

 

 

“Unwrap you, huh?” Even speaks into Isak’s neck, pushing the collar of his t-shirt down with his nose. “That’s what you want? For me to take you apart? Piece by piece?”

 

 

Isak whimpers helplessly, fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt as Even nips his shoulder.

 

 

“Use your words, angel.” Even says.

 

 

“Ugh, shut up. Yes, yes I want that.” Isak whines, trying to turn around so he can face Even, but Even just removes his hands from Isak’s panties and places one between his shoulder blades, tipping him down on to the bed. Isak yelps as he hits the mattress, trying to push himself up on to all fours, but Even keeps his hand on his back, forcing him to stay down.

 

 

Even climbs up on to the bed behind Isak on his knees, and grabs Isak’s hips, yanking them up so his ass is in the air and his face is still against the mattress. Isak breathes heavily into the pillow, waiting for Even’s next move.

 

 

Even’s hands wander from their place on Isak’s ass down his back, sweeping down the curve of Isak’s spine, and Isak just lets Even touch him, enjoying any contact Even’s willing to give him.

 

 

“You clean?” Even asks huskily as his hands return to Isak’s ass, pressing his thumb against Isak’s hole through the fabric. Isak’s squeezes his eyes shut.

 

 

“Yeah… Showered before the pregame.” Isak grinds out.

 

 

“That’s not what I asked, Isak.” Even presses down a little harder and Isak cries out, hole clenching, desperate for any part of Even to be inside him.

 

 

“I’m clean! I swear, fingered myself in the shower, made sure t’do it properly. I promise, Ev, I’m clean.” He wails, jerking his hips forward in an attempt to get away from the constant pressure put on by Even’s thumb.

 

 

“Good boy.” Even hums, and Isak glows from the praise. Even readjusted himself, shuffling a bit further down the bed and planting one hand on the mattress, using the other to reach out and tug Isak’s panties to one side with his thumb, immediately leaning in to lick across Isak’s hole.

 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Isak gasps, short and sharp, back arching so violently it’s almost painful.

 

 

“Shh, sweetheart. You know you love it when I eat you out.” Even tuts, before swirling his tongue around Isak’s rim, slow and relaxed, enjoying the whimpering moans Isak’s emitting. He lifts his spare hand and hooks it around the top each of Isak’s thighs in turn, spreading them wider so he has better access. He sucks on the skin around Isak’s rim, watching it turn a beautiful shade of red under his mouth’s ministrations, working gorgeously with Isak’s hole which is still slightly puffy and used from the previous morning.

 

 

Even stares in awe for a few seconds before impatient Isak strikes again, and he’s squirming, making little noises of contempt, until Even gets his mouth on him again, this time using thick sweeps of his tongue from his perineum right up to his hole.

 

 

Isak has an insanely sensitive guiche, which they’d discovered on one particularly exciting evening; Even had been fingering Isak idly as a way of distracting him, not really aiming for pleasure – more as a light punishment for being an annoying little bitch all day. He’d accidentally brushed his thumb over Isak’s perineum and Isak had come right there and then. It’d taken them both by surprise, Isak more so as he’d shivered through his orgasm, almost crying with the force that it hit his body. They hadn’t talked much about it after, just a simple exchange of:

 

“So…that’s a thing?”

 

“I guess”

 

and that was that. Even never forgot, though.

 

 

 

Isak starts wailing the second Even’s wet tongue touches the sensitive skin, rocking his hips back against Even’s face. Even curls his tongue so the tip enters Isak just slightly, bringing a hand up to stroke his thumb over Isak’s guiche, dry and rough in contrast with the wet, sloppiness of his tongue.

 

 

Isak keens, backing up on Even further, his knees wrinkling the bedsheets and Even pushes against the back of his thigh.

 

 

“Stay, baby. Stay where you are. Take it how I give it to you. Don’t get greedy.” Even’s words are hot against Isak’s tingly skin, making him clench around the emptiness and lack of Even’s tongue.

 

 

“God, Even, I’m sorry, s’just… really nice.” Even can feel the way Isak’s hips twitch with an intense need to get something inside him, and Even decides there and then that he’s not going to give Isak what he wants. Not after he’s been such a tease all evening.

 

 

“I’m not fucking you tonight, sweetheart.” He articulates his thoughts, and the cry of protest from Isak almost makes him change his mind.

 

 

Almost.

 

 

“No! I’ve been good for you, you said so earlier! Please, Ev, please fuck me. I’ll do whatever you want.” Isak begs, his voice frantic and high pitched and whiny.

 

 

“Not tonight, Isak. You haven’t been good for me today. Teasing me at the pregame wasn’t very good of you, was it? You come from my mouth or you don’t come at all.” When Even’s finished, he nips Isak’s rim quick and hard, making Isak shriek.

 

 

“Please!” Isak sobs. “Please please please, Even, you can’t do this to me, please.” His eyes fill with tears, hot and shameful as they soak into the pillow.

 

 

“I can do what I like, actually.” Even says, matter-of-factly, as he gets back to work, undoing Isak piece by piece, just as he promised earlier.

 

 

Isak cries until his tears run dry, sobbing the entire time Even eats him out, delirious with pleasure, his dick throbbing where it’s still trapped in his panties. Even’s mouth is hot and wet and so so good, exactly what he needs, where he needs it. Naturally, Even knows him inside out, so he knows exactly how to use his mouth to tear Isak down, to reduce him to the weepy, loose mess he is.

 

 

“Good boy.” Even murmurs, plunging his pointed tongue inside Isak again, Isak’s entire body jerking as he lies, sniffling against the pillow. “Who’s my good boy? My good little slut?”

 

 

Isak mewls, so quiet Even almost doesn’t hear it.

 

 

“Answer me.”

 

 

“…Me. I am. I’m your good boy.” Isak’s voice is shaky and choked up, like he’s holding back tears.

 

 

“There we go. You can touch yourself, angel. Come in your pretty panties for me, get them all dirty.” Even strokes a hand over the back of Isak’s soft thigh.

 

 

Isak almost screams in relief as he sticks his hand in his panties and curls his fingers around his dick, as soon as the words leave Even’s lips.

 

 

“Want me to finger you till you come?” Even asks, his voice gentle. Isak nods his head, curls flopping in his eyes. “Okay, sweetheart. How many do you think you can take?”

 

 

“T…Two.” Isak stutters through his heaving breaths.

 

 

“Alright, I’ll give you two.” Even says, then leans over to grab the lube from the dresser, slicking up two of his fingers before returning to his place behind Isak, and immediately shoving them both in.

 

 

Isak squeals, but takes it, not protesting at all.

 

 

“Come on, baby boy. You can come for me, whenever you want, your call, angel.” Even hums as he fingers Isak slow and tender.

 

 

It only takes a couple of minutes before Isak’s coming with a weak cry, over his hand and the inside of his panties, clenching down tight around Even’s fingers. Even helps him through it, rubbing his back and whispering about how good he’s been, such a good boy for him.

 

 

Eventually, Isak flops down on to the bed, not caring that he’s making the sheets wet, panting.

 

 

“Jesus, that was intense.” Even exhales, lying down beside Isak and pulling him on top of him. He only manages to get as far as Isak’s head on his chest, though. Isak’s a complete deadweight after he’s been fucked good.

 

 

“You’re telling me.” Isak croaks, rubbing his face against Even’s chest, nuzzling in close. Even wraps his arm around the younger boy, running his fingers through Isak’s sweat-damp curls.

 

 

“I’m gonna run you a bath, okay? I’ll lie here with you while it’s running.” Even reassures, and Isak scoffs.

 

 

“You saint. Not leaving me here to sleep in my own dried spunk. Love of my life, marriage material right here.” He laughs weakly, slapping Even’s chest a couple of times.

 

 

“Careful what you wish for, baby.” Even winks before extracting himself from Isak’s octopus-like grip and making his way to the bathroom.

 

 

 ///

 

 

An hour later and they’re tucked up in bed, new sheets courtesy of Even while Isak was soaking. Isak’s safe and warm and smells like vanilla and cinnamon, tucked up against Even.

 

 

“You’re really okay with this?” Even asks as he lazily trails his fingers up and down Isak’s exposed arm.

 

 

“With what?” Even can feel Isak frown against his chest.

 

 

“With sex like this. You sure you’re alright with it?”

 

 

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be? I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place if I didn’t want it?” Isak replies, confused.

 

 

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’m being too hard on you.” Even admits, and Isak props himself up on one elbow, staring directly at Even.

 

 

“Baby, I’d say if I didn’t like something. That’s why we have safewords. Are you okay with it?”

 

 

“Definitely, anything you want I want.”

 

 

“And I want you to stop overthinking. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve got something sweet planned for tomorrow. Now go to sleep.” Isak smiles as he kisses Even, a simple peck, but the meaning behind it has Even’s heart doing somersaults in his chest.

 

 

“I love you.” Even says, in the silence that follows.

 

 

“I love you too. Man of my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> ACK idk I was gonna have even fuck isak in this one but then I decided NO what a good time  
> also fight me even makes sure his baby is happy then he'll jerk off later when isak falls asleep cus he didn't wanna push isak too much, hes a lil self conscious bless him <3 
> 
> as always, my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com), come have a chat, im v. lonely 99% of the time lol
> 
>  
> 
> [also this is what isaks panties look like](http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mk2uLzoq9XXI7Xzr1Zm0s9g.jpg) (sorry for the shit picture lol)


End file.
